


of the earth and sky and all that lies between

by kyrametchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Angst, Astronauts, Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Name Changes, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrametchi/pseuds/kyrametchi
Summary: "Aku tahu kamu selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam segalanya, Ryouta. Karena itu pulanglah dengan selamat. Demi anak kita.Demi aku."





	of the earth and sky and all that lies between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiyaDe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyaDe/gifts).



> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
> No material profit has been taken from this fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you Miya for the 'married' and 'one of them die' prompts!

Lagu _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ dengan tepukan tangan sebagai patokan tempo menggema di gendang telinga Seijuurou sejak perjalanan pulang dengan mobil yang ia kemudikan dimulai. Terlalu sering dilakukan hingga aktivitas ini pantas disebut sebagai ritual. Ia sudah hafal pada lirik serta kapan bagian tinggi dan rendah dinyanyikan oleh pria pirang yang duduk di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Jauh dari kata merdu karena tidak disenandungkan dengan serius, hanya sebagai hiburan demi mengusir bosan belaka. Netra merah dan emasnya bergulir menuju spion tengah mobil, mendapati sosok anak kecil yang sedang duduk di _baby car seat_ belakang seraya ikut menggoyangkan boneka karakter berbentuk bintangnya dengan riang. Melihat pelupuk sembab dari netranya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan, Seijuurou masih ingat kala Seita—sang anak—merengek minta dibelikan boneka maskot di toko cenderamata planetarium. Sudah tidak aneh baginya melihat obsesi Seita dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bintang dan benda angkasa lainnya. Pengaruh Ryouta dan pekerjaannya sebagai astronot sukses membuat Seita terpukau bahkan sejak hari pertama ia diadopsi.

Ryouta menyanyikan lirik terakhir seraya mengajak Seijuurou untuk mengucap kalimat itu dengan sentuhan ringan di pundak, sepintas memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis mereka yang serasi.

Seijuurou menginjak pedal rem pada lampu merah perempatan jalan. Senyum ia layangkan, menolak membahanakan suaranya yang sumbang jika dipaksa bermelodi. Lengkung di wajahnya kian lebar saat mendengar tawa Seita yang girang, ikut bertepuk tangan mengikuti bentuk apresiasi Ryouta setelah berhasil bernyanyi bersama meski kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya hanya kata terakhir dari setiap bait.

"Ah, ya, hampir saja aku lupa." Seijuurou berkata, membuat Ryouta langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Minggu depan akan ada Hari Membawa Anak di kantor, jadi aku berencana untuk membawa Seita nanti."

"Oh?" Mulut Ryouta membulat, yang sudah Seijuurou tahu pasti akan menjadi responsnya.

"Bagaimana, Seita?" Seijuurou membalikkan badannya singkat untuk melihat putra semata wayangnya, lalu kembali meluruskan duduk dan menunggu balasan dari refleksi spion tengah. "Mau jalan-jalan berdua sama Papa?"

Seita memeluk bonekanya kian erat dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Melihat kekecewaan yang tersirat pada raut Seijuurou, Ryouta akhirnya membalik tubuh. Wajahnya yang menyembul dari balik kursi penumpang tampak cerah saat tatapnya bertumbuk dengan milik Seita. Senyum mengembang, menampilan deretan gigi yang rapi. "Kalau pergi ke kantor Papa bertiga sama _Daddy_ , bagaimana? Seita mau?"

"Mau!" seru Seita cepat.

Sebuah seringai terpatri pada lembutnya garis wajah Ryouta saat Seijuurou mengalihkan pandang padanya. Tangannya mengepal dan dibawa ke udara. " _Yes_! Akulah _Daddy_ favorit Seita!" Ryouta menjulurkan lidah, meledek Seijuurou dengan nada canda kekanakan yang kentara.

"Ya, ya. Kamulah yang paling favorit." Tangan Seijuurou meraih puncak kepala Ryouta dan mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan gemas hingga lampu hijau rambu lalu lintas membuatnya berhenti, kemudian kembali fokus pada roda setir dan menginjak pedal gas perlahan.

Mobil berjalan pelan, mengikuti arus kota di hari Minggu yang padat. Ryouta kembali menyanyikan lagu _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_ dan Seita ikut mengucapkan kata-kata di tiap akhir bait dengan pelafalan yang tidak terlalu jelas sambil melirik ke jendela di kiri dan kanan secara bergantian. Netra cokelat kemerahan Seita lalu tertuju pada _videotron_ yang menarik perhatian karena cahaya terang warna-warni yang kontras dengan langit kelabu tempat bulan tengah menunjukkan eksistensinya.

"Badut!" celetuk Seita. Pipinya merona. Dua ujung bibir saling menarik kala figur tambun pada layar membuat karakter berbentuk anjing dari balon panjang berwarna ungu setelah diisi udara dari pompa.

Si pria pirang ikut membungkuk dan menoleh pada _videotron_ tinggi di balik jendela. Sosok badut berganti menjadi liputan tanpa suara bergambar barisan orang-orang yang tengah mengantre untuk menikmati sajian dari restoran yang baru dibuka dan badut barusan merupakan maskotnya. "Setelah ke kantor Papa, kita ke restoran itu, yuk?"

"Tidak ke restorannya Tetsuya dan Satsuki?" tanya Seijuurou. Mengunjungi restoran milik sepasang sejoli itu minimal sebulan sekali adalah salah satu ritual keluarga kecil mereka yang lain. Daging hamburg kuah kari di restoran mereka sudah seperti candu, kopi susu hangat racikan spesial Tetsuya cocok dijadikan penyegar di sela sesi pertukaran cerita antar kwartet kawan lama, pun Seita selalu memesan puding karamel bertabur potongan buah stroberi kesukaannya di tiap kunjungan.

Ryouta menggeleng. "Sekali-sekali tidak apa. Lagi pula Seita juga pasti senang melihat badutnya."

"Seita yang senang atau _kamu_ yang senang?" Salah satu alis Seijuurou meninggi. Senyumnya tampak usil.

"Dua-duanya." Ryouta terkekeh.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita ke sana setelah pulang dari kantor Papa."

"Hore!" Seruan riuh berkumandang dari bibir tipis Ryouta. Ia berbalik, mengajak Seita untuk melakukan hal yang sama dan sang anak ikut berseru seraya mengangkat boneka bintangnya.

Kuncup kehangatan dalam inti diri Seijuurou tumbuh, menyebarkan sensasi penuh kenyamanan hingga ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. Dibanding duet nyanyian Ryouta dan Seita, bising sorak gembira merekalah yang paling merdu. Emosi yang ditangkap oleh Seijuurou terasa benar-benar murni. Senyum di wajah tegasnya melebar hingga ke titik maksimum. Ia menghela satu napas lega, bersyukur atas keluarga kecilnya yang dilimpahi kebahagiaan.

.

-:-:-:-

.

Seijuurou mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, lalu mengerjap perlahan hingga kesadaran mulai kembali mengambil alih tubuh meski baru separuhnya. Gelap masih menyelimuti ruangan, sama seperti saat ia merebah di atas kasur untuk berselancar di hamparan bunga tidur. Ia berbalik ke kiri, lalu sedikit melirik ke atas. Jam digital di meja nakas menunjukkan angka satu dan delapan belas pada layarnya, membuat pria itu menggerutu pelan. Satu napas panjang diambil lalu tubuhnya berbalik ke kanan. Cahaya lampu koridor berspektrum kuning dari pintu kamar tidur yang terbuka menarik perhatian dengan intensitas kontrasnya dan membuat Seijuurou bangkit karena terganggu olehnya. Satu tangannya meraih sisi kasur yang lain, meraba bagian selimut terlipat dan seprai yang masih hangat.

Ryouta tidak ada di sana.

Dua netra Seijuurou membulat. Sisa nyawa yang masih melayang tersedot ke dalam raga hingga sebuah hentak kecil memukul bagian dalam dada. Kepala mulai berputar, mengingat skenario yang biasa terjadi pada keadaan dan jam seperti ini. Pria berambut merah itu lalu duduk di pinggir kasur dan berdiri, menyeret langkah hingga keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju tempat yang menjadi muara hipotesis.

Suara kekeh pria dan anak kecil menyambut saat Seijuurou sampai di depan kamar pada ujung lain koridor dengan pintu bertempel banyak stiker bergambar roket, planet, bulan, dan berbagai ukuran bintang. Kepala Seijuurou menyembul, mengintip dari akses bidang kayu bercat putih yang terbuka lebar. Sosok Ryouta dan Seita tertangkap oleh netra heterokrom miliknya berkat penerangan temaram lampu tidur meski gelap tetap mendominasi, tampak asyik di dalam dunia milik berdua.

Ryouta mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berseru dengan cukup heboh saat ia berkisah tentang legenda di balik konstelasi Aquila hingga Seijuurou sempat tersentak kaget. Ia lalu menunjuk langit malam di balik jendela sebesar bentang fasad dinding (yang baru selesai direnovasi bulan lalu setelah Seita—lagi-lagi—merajuk ingin tidur ditemani langit berhampar bintang dan membuat Seijuurou menerka apakah diinginkan setelah melihat ruang kerja Seijuurou atau—lagi-lagi—salah satu pengaruh Ryouta sebagai astronot dan Seita yang terpukau karenanya), memberi arahan bagi Seita tentang apa yang harus dilihat.

Wajah Seita kembali menampakkan senyum berseri setelah Ryouta mengakhiri dongengnya dengan sebuah belai penuh sayang di puncak kepala sang lelaki kecil. Salah satu ritual lain dari keluarga kecil Akashi di mana membacakan-Seita-dongeng-tentang-legenda-konstelasi-bintang-sebelum-tidur berhasil dilakukan.

"Baiklah, Seita tidur lagi, ya?" Satu kecupan di dahi dilayangkan Ryouta setelah Seita bergelut menyamankan posisi di bawah selimut. Ia lalu berbalik, beranjak keluar dari kamar itu.

Heterokrom Seijuurou dan sepasang manik emas Ryouta betemu pada waktu yang cepat sebelum Seita menarik ujung baju si pria pirang.

" _Daddy_ , Seita mau satu cerita lagi!" pinta anak itu.

Seijuurou melihat Ryouta menoleh padanya. Ia hanya memberi seulas senyum yang—tanpa pernah dibicarakan pun—menjadi kode bagi mereka untuk saling memberi afirmasi. Tatap terputus. Ia menyandarkan kepala di tembok, mulai menyerah pada kantuk yang mencoba merangkul kembali kesadarannya selagi narasi dibuka. Suara derit rangka kasur tertangkap oleh indera pendengar saat Ryouta menduduki salah satu sisi pinggirnya. Tidak ada kata Andromeda, Cygnus, Orion, Virgo, atau nama konstelasi lainnya yang terselip dalam ucapan Ryouta, yang dapat Seijuurou simpulkan bahwa dongeng kali ini benar-benar baru. Niat untuk turut mendengar terkikis karena kelopak sepasang matanya diberatkan lelah. Dalam posisi berdiri, jiwanya ditarik oleh permainan kata Ryouta hingga kesadaran tenggelam ke lautan khayal.

Samar suara familier menarik tangan mayanya, melayang berpetualang dengan pelan ke segala arah hingga ruang hampa perlahan meledakkan berbagai warna cerah pada spektrum nyaris putih yang melayang acak tanpa ritme dengan kelam hitam yang amat kontras sebagai latar. Satu titik berkilau di depan mata lalu disentuh akibat rasa penasaran yang menggelitik. Titik-titik lain hadir perlahan, mencipta galaksi penuh kombinasi warna. Sang titik serupa bintang yang pertama Seijuurou lihat tampak lebih menggoda dan membuatnya mendekatkan diri.

Ada tangan lain yang mendorong raga Seijuurou keluar dengan cepat dan membuat sentakan pada tubuhnya, membuka mata heterokrom yang semula tertutup karena gema debar jantung di setiap sudut ruang dada membuatnya tidak nyaman sama seperi sensasi menggantung yang tertinggal dari visual yang diperlihatkan alam bawah sadar. Suara tarikan kain selimut mengiring penjejakan empuk kaki maya Seijuurou di tanah realitas.

"Dan itulah akhir ceritanya." Suara Ryouta terdengar, menyambut gendang telinga Seijuurou dengan intonasi lembut. "Manusia berasal dari bintang karena Dentuman Besar. Dan ketika mereka mati, mereka akan kembali menjadi bintang untuk menjaga orang-orang yang mereka cintai di Bumi."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Seita, hanya suara langkah dari kaki-kaki jenjang Ryouta yang mendekati pintu kamar.

Ryouta meletakkan satu jari di depan bibir, memberi kode jika Seita sudah terlelap. Jemari Seijuurou yang hangat bertemu dengan pipinya yang dingin karena terpapar pendingin ruangan. Senyum mengembang saat suhu pada sentuhan kulit mereka melebur dan saling menemukan afeksi dalam refleksi masing-masing.

Seijuurou merasakan beban bertambah pada pundaknya saat Ryouta membenamkan wajah dan melepas penat di sana, lalu mengalungkan lengannya di tubuh atas pemuda pirang itu. Hening membuatnya berpikir sejenak hingga mengerti bahwa di balik usaha menidurkan Seita dengan dongeng penuh mantra yang membawa anak lelaki itu (bahkan termasuk dirinya meski hanya beberapa menit) berpetualang secara magis, ada stamina yang harus dikuras. Satu tangannya beralih ke belakang kepala Ryouta dan mengelusnya beberapa kali hingga berhenti di punuk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pilipis sang pendongeng ulung. Tangannya mengusap punggung si pirang dan turut merehatkan kepala di pundak Ryouta, menghirup esens _citrus_ bercampur _rosemary_ di sela rehat sejenak sebelum kembali ke kamar tidur dan saling bergelut dalam hangat selimut tebal.

.

-:-:-:-

.

Rintik hujan yang berjatuhan pada permukaan kaca landai di atas rangka baja dari _skylight_ ruang kerja Seijuurou yang belum berhenti sejak sore menenggelamkan alunan musik piringan hitam yang tengah diputar. Alami petrikor bersaing dengan artifisial aroma mawar dari lilin aromaterapi yang dinyalakan sebagai penguat atmosfer romantis selagi sepasang suami berdansa dalam iringan lagu _waltz_ meski Ryouta hanya menginjak kaki Seijuurou karena tidak mahir. Maklum, ia hanya melakukannya saat pesta kelas atas yang turut mengundang keluarga Akashi.

Entah sudah berapa lama Seijuurou menatap hitam di tengah netra emas Ryouta, tenggelam dalam pesona dewasanya yang menawan dan hanya diperlihatkan ketika hanya ada mereka berdua, mengikis persona kekanakan yang selalu ditunjukkan di depan orang lain terutama Seita. Satu tangan berpindah ke rahang tirus Ryouta sementara yang satunya tetap bertahan di pinggang, mengelusnya sebentar lalu kembali ke tempat semula. "Apa kamu benar-benar yakin untuk pergi, Ryouta?"

Dua tangan Ryouta yang mengalung di pundak Seijuurou mengepal. Ia sudah mengira suaminya akan menanyakan hal _itu_ , cepat atau lambat. "Tentu saja, Seicchi. Ini impianku sejak kecil, ingat?"

Tentu saja Seijuurou ingat. Ryouta _tidak pernah_ berhenti bercerita dengan penuh hasrat tentang bagaimana mimpinya untuk menjelajah luar angkasa menjadi kenyataan. Ia tidak pernah menemukan refleksi dirinya pada sepasang ruang hitam di tengah netra emas itu, selalu dan hanya sebuah semesta yang lain, yang membuatnya merasa diduakan dan lawannya adalah bumi, langit, serta segala yang berada di antaranya. Bahkan, seluruh harta kekayaan yang Seijuurou tawarkan tidak pernah cukup untuk menggantikan segalanya agar Ryouta cukup menjadi ayah rumah tangga saja.

Intensitas hujan semakin deras. Dahan pohon-pohon ginkgo yang sengaja ditanam untuk menghalau silau cahaya matahari di kawasan pekarangan rumah mulai mengetuk kaca karena angin yang mulai berembus cukup kencang, membuat Ryouta menoleh ke arah _skylight_. Seijuurou mengikuti, menatap sekumpulan air yang meluncur mengikuti sudut kemiringan. Langit malam yang biasanya cerah dengan bulan yang menggantung, kali ini hanya menampilkan kelabu. Ada segelintir rasa rindu untuk melihat langit kelam bertabur bintang bersama Ryouta, yang tidak ia mengerti apakah perasaan itu muncul karena mulai bisa memaknai arti di balik aktivitas tersebut atau sekadar menikmati waktu berdua bersama Ryouta yang sulit didapatkan lalu pada akhirnya malah ketahuan lebih mengagumi wajah rupawan sang tercinta hingga tawa konyol yang terlontar dari keduanya menghentikan segala.

"Seicchi."

Yang dipanggil berhenti menengadah. Heterokrom miliknya terikat pada sepasang keemasan. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana _kalau_ ekspedisi ini gagal dan aku tidak bisa pulang—"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu."

Gerak dansa berhenti. Kaki-kaki Ryouta tidak lagi menginjak kaki Seijuurou untuk mengikuti langkah, namun nyeri dan denyut tetap tertinggal di kaki bersepatu pantofel itu. Keduanya termangu dalam kecanggungan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri dalam latar musik klasik yang kian tertelan suara hujan. Seijuurou melepas sentuh tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryouta, berpindah pada dua pipi sang lawan bicara dan mencubitnya gemas, mengundang suara mengaduh dari si pirang.

"Aku tahu kamu selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam segalanya, Ryouta. Karena itu pulanglah dengan selamat. Demi anak kita. _Demi aku_."

Bagi Ryouta, suara itu terdengar seperti perintah. Mengintimidasi, namun penuh kasih di saat yang sama. Sorotnya menyiratkan romantik dan platonik yang tidak saling berlawanan. Tangan Seijuurou menyentuh pipinya. Sentuh yang selalu sukses membuat bulu roma meremang, yang selalu ia tunggu karena sudah menyukainya sejak kali pertama lapis epidermis mereka saling menyeka. Senyum tidak dapat ditahan untuk mengembang. "Oke."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Seijuurou membalas kulum senyum Ryouta. Terasa getir, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Wajah dibawa mendekat hingga dada saling melekat, lalu mengecup salah satu pipi Ryouta dan menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan leher pria itu selagi memeluknya, meraup aroma _rosemary_ dan _citrus_ -nya yang khas sedalam mungkin. Satu semester ke depan, campuran esens itu akan absen dari salah satu inderanya dan Seijuurou yakin ia akan sangat merindukan itu. Debar jantungnya dan Ryouta yang semakin cepat dalam sinkronisasi apik bahkan tidak membuatnya tenang selagi menghitung jam sebelum mengantar kepergian Ryouta dan timnya untuk melakukan ekspedisi manusia pertama ke Saturnus.

Rangkulan Ryouta pada pundak Seijuurou semakin erat. Mereka tidak lagi berdansa seperti yang direncanakan sedari awal. Hanya merasakan keutuhan eksistensi satu sama lain dalam lengan yang saling mengunci, berdiam di tengah ruang kerja penuh koleksi barang antik dalam naungan atap transparan, menjadi dua insan saling mencinta yang hanyut pada suasanya yang dicipta hujan paling besar yang mereka tahu.

.

-:-:-:-

.

Mobil-mobil yang menyalip mobil yang tengah dikendarai Seijuurou terlihat buram di atas tanah yang seperti berguncang. Kaki langsung menginjak pedal rem setelah melihat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah dan dua tangan yang bertengger di balik roda kemudi terasa kebas dan dingin. Tatapnya beralih pada pantulan bayang Seita di spion tengah yang masih tenang bermain dengan boneka karakter bintang miliknya sejak perjalanan pulang dari instansi tempat Ryouta bekerja.

Netra merah dan emasnya lalu bergulir ke kursi penumpang di sebelah. Sebuah pigura menyembul dari boks kardus coklat berisi barang-barang milik Ryouta, memperlihatkan jepretan momen paling berharga di dalam hidup Seijuurou. Foto itu menampilkan sosoknya dan Ryouta yang saling berpegang tangan dalam balut _tuxedo_ putih serasi usai mengucap janji untuk berkomitmen dalam ikatan sehidup semati di altar gereja, yang masih Seijuurou ingat bagaimana sensasi tegang sekaligus menggembirakan itu menguasai hari. Pandangan mulai dikaburkan genangan air mata di pelupuk, yang langsung ditahan dengan pijatan di pangkal hidung, berharap pening di kepalanya pun ikut terusir.

Suara klakson di belakang mobil menyentak tubuh Seijuurou hingga punggungnya terasa dingin. Kaki langsung menginjak pedal gas ketika sadar lampu lalu lintas telah menyala hijau dan barisan mobil di depan telah menghilang dari pandangan. Kepadatan kota di hari Minggu selalu seperti ini, membuat mobil melaju terlalu pelan selagi melewati _videotron_ yang hadir sebagai media penyalur berita.

" _Daddy_!"

Seruan Seita membuat dada Seijuurou menciut dan ingin melewati daerah itu dengan segera. Tentu aja Seita akan memanggil Ryouta. _Ryouta-nya_.

Klakson mulai ditekan membabi-buta. Tidak peduli jika Seita yang berada di belakang mulai terlihat panik. Apa pun asalkan tidak melihat berita utama di _videotron_ sialan itu tentang kegagalan ekspedisi pertama manusia ke Saturnus di bulan keempat sejak peluncurannya.

Layar mulai menampilkan tiga profil seluruh astronot yang telah dikonfirmasi tewas.

Aomine Daiki.

Kagami Taiga.

Akashi Ryouta.

.

-:-:-:-

.

Entah sudah berapa lama sepasang merah dan emas Seijuurou menatap langit-langit _gypsum_ putih di kamar tidurnya. Seluruh sisi tubuh terpaku pada kasur selagi gemuruh gema debar jantung di dalam ruang dada menjalar hingga setiap ujung anggota gerak. Kelopak mata ingin menutup hingga terjun ke hamparan bunga tidur bahkan sejak kemarin, namun tubuhnya memaksa untuk terus terjaga. Indera penciumannya hanya ingin menghirup _cologne_ beraroma campuran _rosemary_ dan _citrus_ milik Ryouta yang khas, disemprot di seluruh penjuru seprai, yang masih juga tidak berhasil mengobati rasa rindu pada sosok sang pirang dan mata emasnya yang indah.

Telepon genggam di atas meja nakas kembali berdering. Entah sudah kali ke berapa hari ini. Belasan? Puluhan? Ia tidak tahu. Ia _tidak peduli_.

Derit terdengar dari pintu kamar yang tidak menutup sepenuhnya. Terbuka, menerangi area akses dengan terang lampu koridor.

Wajah Seita menyembul di bukaan pintu. Mengintip sebentar lalu melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya ke dalam kamar tidur kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya meraih salah satu sudut kasur, kepayahan saat memanjat untuk mendatangi Seijuurou. "Papa, bacakan Seita dongeng!" pintanya sambil mengguncang tubuh pria berambut merah itu.

Seijuurou menoleh, bertatap dengan netra cokelat kemerahan Seita yang berbinar terpantul cahaya lampu. Heterokromnya lalu bergulir pada suguhan alam di balik jendela kamar. Separuh bulan menggantung di tengah langit kelam tak berawan dan titik-titik terang menemaninya. Sudah malam. Badannya segera bangkit. Linu menyergap punggung dan pinggang saat ia menoleh pada sang putra, mencoba memberi kesan 'tidak-ada-yang-perlu-dikhawatirkan' dan 'semuanya-baik-baik-saja' lewat lengkung senyum yang sialnya terlalu rapuh dan tampak tidak meyakinkan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Satu tangan lalu mengambil buku dongeng di meja nakas sekaligus menyalakan lampu meja.

Seita mengerti ketika Seijuurou memberi tahu jika ia hanya bisa membacakan buku-buku dongeng anak, tidak seperti Ryouta yang pandai mencipta cerita atau hafal legenda di balik nama konstelasi perbintangan di luar kepala. Ia pun tidak meminta lebih.

Satu halaman buku dongeng dibuka. Seijuurou mulai membaca paragraf awal dari dongeng Putri Kaguya. Ada getar pada suara itu, yang disusul deham saat tenggorokan merasakan serak akibat menahan isak yang berusaha mendesak. Berlanjut ke paragraf kedua, ketiga, halaman kedua, halaman ketiga, hingga Seijuurou sadar bahwa Seita tidak merespons dan langsung melirik pada anak itu dengan dugaan jika narasinya tidak dianggap.

Ternyata benar. Seita bahkan tidak memperhatikan Seijuurou sejak kalimat pertama dari buku bergambar itu diucapkan. Matanya menatap langit dengan intens. Jarinya menunjuk salah satu benda langit saat Seijuurou ikut melihat ke arah yang sama. "Lihat, Papa! _Daddy_ sedang berada di bintang!" Senyum mengiringi rasa senangnya saat mengingat Ryouta yang berkata pergi untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar angkasa dan akan membawakan Seita bintang sebagai hadiah.

Henyak menghantam inti diri Seijuurou. Seluruh memori bersama seorang pria bernama Akashi Ryouta berputar tanpa kendali dan aba-aba di dalam kepala. Mulai saat tatapan pertama yang memberikan sinyal tentang belahan hati yang telah ditemukan hingga mengiringinya pergi menggapai mimpi menjelajah luar angkasa. Dari ciuman manis di bibir usai kencan pertama sampai kecup penuh afeksi di kening sebelum terlelap bersama. Tidak ada yang pudar barang sedetik dan seremeh pun.

Lalu, ucapan Ryouta di kali terakhir ia mendongeng untuk Seita menjadi sorotan batinnya, menjadi kumpulan kalimat yang bergaung paling keras.

Ia benar.

_Ryouta benar_.

Pertahanan diri Seijuurou luntur, membiarkan luapan kecamuk emosi membuat dirinya lebur. Air mata pada pelupuk meluncur, merayakan seluruh keping hati yang telah hancur.

Ia sedih karena kehilangan Ryouta dan membuat dunia kecilnya berantakan.

Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikukuh untuk mencegah Ryouta pergi.

Ia marah pada semesta yang telah merengut Ryouta darinya hingga ia tak lagi berdaya.

Seijuurou meringkuk saat tangan-tangan mungil Seita mulai memeluk sosoknya dan mengajak agar sang Papa berhenti menangis karena _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ walau ia sendiri pun ikut menangis meski tidak mengerti apa yang tengah menjadi objek derita. Lengannya merangkul balik sang anak lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya. Kepala menengadah pada langit di jendela dan menatap seluruh bintang yang tersebar di sana.

Diiringi sebuah isakan histeris yang membuat dadanya sesak, Akashi Seijuurou menyadari bahwa hal yang ia butuhkan sejak Akashi Ryouta dikonfirmasi meninggal dalam misinya sebagai satu dari tiga manusia pertama penjelajah Saturnus, setelah dunia kecilnya yang paling ia jaga hancur berantakan dan tidak bisa kembali seperti sedia kala, adalah sebuah keyakinan tentang segala hal yang akan membaik, juga Seita dan abstraksi eksistensi Ryouta yang berbisik jika ia _tidak pernah_ sendirian.

.

.

.

_"Manusia berasal dari bintang karena Dentuman Besar. Dan ketika mereka mati, mereka akan kembali menjadi bintang untuk menjaga orang-orang yang mereka cintai di Bumi."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hai gengs! Please share your thoughts about this piece and hit that kudos button. Big thanks! Wuv!


End file.
